kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:CommanderPeepers
Hi Sorry I fell asleep can you please come back on chat HypercaneTeen(talk) 13:28, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Message to Jj Tell her to get onto FB or Skype as soon as possible Яyker (talk) 22:34, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Blalalalallalala Raptors Meet Teen ---- "Ugh! Can't you guys do anything right!" Repton yelled. "..Sorry boss" Leugey, Hoerk, and Spitz said. "Time for a little adventure" Teen said excitedly. "Repton a creature has been spotted in the terra." A raptor guard said. "Well don't just stand there find it... and bring it to me!" Repton snarled "Well I have company." Teen said as he looked into the distance.. "Stop where you're at!" The raptor guard said. "Uh huh.. or I could defeat you!" Teen said as he gathered lightning in his hands. "Uh oh." The raptor guard said as he retreated. "What! What do you mean it scared you!?" Repton said as he got out of his chair and knocking the guard to the floor. "I'll deal with him myself!" He got to his motorcycle and flew off. "Oh my looks like they won't stop until they capture me." Teen said annoyed as he saw Repton flying towards him. "I got you now!" Repton smirkingly said. "Sure you do." Teen said mockingly. Repton growled and threw his boomerang at him. Teen smacks it away with his hand and it goes through a tree and said, "Not bad, but not good enough either." Repton was shocked. "H..how did you do that?" Teen jokingly says "Magic." Repton growled again. "Tell me the truth!" Teen sighs and says, "I'm the god of weather Teen nervously said. "W..What!? You're telling me that you cannot die and you can control all weather?!" Repton said gasping. "Basically.. yeah." Teen said. "...I need to ask you a favor." Repton asked "Sure, what is it?" Teen curiously asked. "Will you help me defeat Cyclonis?" Repton replied "Yes, yes I will." Teen said back. Meanwhile in Cyclonia. "What's this, Repton wants to defy me." Cyclonis said observing them through a crystal. "Should I go stop it?" The Dark Ace asked. "Yes, then bring them back to me captured." Master Cyclonis said back to him. "We have company, get ready!" Repton said smirking. "Yes sir!" Repton's brothers said back. "I'm ready." Teen said. "I'll shoot that new guy." Ravess said as she shot her arrow at Teen. Teen disappeared in blue and black smoke just before it hit him. "Huh where did he go?" Ravess said shocked. "Behind you." Teen said as he manifested back and shot her bike with wind causing it to go down crashing to the ground. "Oh snap." Ravess said as she floated down in a parachute. "I'll take care of Snipe and the Dark Ace." Repton said, he then threw his boomerang at Snipe's motorcycle making it fall down to the ground, then it returned to his hand. "Darn it!" Snipe said as he floated down in a parachute as well. "You'll pay for your insolence Repton!" The Dark Ace yelled. "Oh will I now?" Repton smirked. "I'll show you no mercy!" The Dark Ace said. "And I'll show you no mercy either!" Teen exclaimed. The Dark Ace performed his signature move at Repton, but something else happened Teen jumped in front of it getting hit by it instead, and getting knocked out. Repton growled and said, "You'll pay dearly for that Dark Ace!" Repton angrily said. "Another day Repton." The Dark Ace said with a evil smile as he flew off. Repton ran to Teen who was unconscious. "Teen come on wake up." There was no reply. Repton carried him back to his home and laid him down on a couch. "Uh boss, will he survive?" Hoerk asked. "Yes, he is immortal, however he still can pass out." Repton replied. "Oh ok." Hoerk said. It was the next day, and Teen finally came to. "Huh, what happened?" Teen asked. "You were knocked out by the Dark Ace." Repton said as he walked towards him as he was rubbing his eyes. "Darn it!" Teen said. "Calm down, few has ever defeated the Dark Ace." Repton said trying to calm him down. "....He'll pay." Teen said assuringly. "Yes he will." Repton nodded in agreement. "Let's eat." Repton said. "Alright I'm starving!" Teen excitedly said, they started eating chicken legs. "So how old are you Teen?" Hoerk asked. "About eleven billion years old." Teen replied. Hoerk was shocked. "But you only look like you're seventeen." "Yes alot of people have told me that." Teen said back. TBC.... ---- So yeah that's my story/fanfiction so far please tell me what you think of it. HypercaneTeen(talk) 20:17, March 13, 2015 (UTC) ---- Hi buddy I just came to say "hello" kupo! ban ? ban why ban 3i did say noting wrong this time >.> D: why the ban Max-champ (talk) 22:53, August 1, 2015 (UTC) wait wait but i said it was a joke it wasnt disrespect full and it wasnt racist or any kind of of that just one simple joke i said that in the chat to you know right i wast racist or didnt say bad thinks about gays anymore you know that right and still tey ban me Max-champ (talk) 22:58, August 1, 2015 (UTC) well well i wasnt crying i wantet just to know the reason of my ban becaus i didnt saw the big deal and still dont we makes alot of jokes so just becaus i was rude many of times i know i was but this time i didnt even know i was rude i tought just to make a fun joke i know i got ban 4 times the ather 3 were my own fault but this time it isnt completly my fault i didnt know it was that big of a rudnes beside i didnt even got warnt for that why not just maxim you were verry verry ofence with that joke than i could explane it to and make my srry why the direct ban im not a bad person just did say the wrong thing i didnt know i was thats all if you just gave me the warning i knew it so i stopet just saying my opinion if you dont mind and im still not crying just wantet to make thinks clear and your explain that was all Max-champ (talk) 23:09, August 1, 2015 (UTC) well poop [[User:VastPlaguesOfAku|'Talk To CPeeps']] 23:21, January 24, 2016 (UTC) [[User:VastPlaguesOfAku|'Talk To CPeeps']] 23:21, January 24, 2016 (UTC) [[User:VastPlaguesOfAku|'Talk To CPeeps']] 23:21, January 24, 2016 (UTC) [[User:VastPlaguesOfAku|'Talk To CPeeps']] 23:21, January 24, 2016 (UTC) [[User:VastPlaguesOfAku|'Talk To CPeeps']] 23:21, January 24, 2016 (UTC) [[User:VastPlaguesOfAku|'Talk To CPeeps']] 23:21, January 24, 2016 (UTC) [[User:VastPlaguesOfAku|'Talk To CPeeps']] 23:21, January 24, 2016 (UTC) [[User:VastPlaguesOfAku|'Talk To CPeeps']] 23:21, January 24, 2016 (UTC) [[User:VastPlaguesOfAku|'Talk To CPeeps']] 23:21, January 24, 2016 (UTC) [[User:VastPlaguesOfAku|'Talk To CPeeps']] 23:21, January 24, 2016 (UTC) [[User:VastPlaguesOfAku|'Talk To CPeeps']] 23:21, January 24, 2016 (UTC) [[User:VastPlaguesOfAku|'Talk To CPeeps']] 23:21, January 24, 2016 (UTC) [[User:VastPlaguesOfAku|'Talk To CPeeps']] 23:21, January 24, 2016 (UTC) [[User:VastPlaguesOfAku|'Talk To CPeeps']] 23:21, January 24, 2016 (UTC) [[User:VastPlaguesOfAku|'Talk To CPeeps']] 23:21, January 24, 2016 (UTC) [[User:VastPlaguesOfAku|'Talk To CPeeps']] 23:21, January 24, 2016 (UTC) [[User:VastPlaguesOfAku|'Talk To CPeeps']] 23:21, January 24, 2016 (UTC) [[User:VastPlaguesOfAku|'Talk To CPeeps']] 23:21, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Found A Sim named Ludo So today I was playing Sims 3: University, and decided to have Big Mac throw a party, one of the invited guests was a University Sim attendee named Ludo, I was like "Lol, Star Vs the Forces of Evil reference in Sims 3, that's so ironically funny." If the Sim named Ludo makes another apperance, I'll take a screenshot and show ya, he looks pretty cool, and this is a character made by Maxis and EA :P Nikolai Banks (talk) 21:38, March 11, 2016 (UTC) IKR!? I thought the same thing too when I saw the Moon legendary, it looks ALOT like a Dark/Fairy type but thats perfect as I had already planned to get Moon version.I saw the starters too and instantly fell inlove with rowlet Grass starter so im going to choose rowlet upon getting a 3ds and Pokemon Moon version Signed - Lumina Blankenheim The Goddess of insanity Haven't Seen Ludo, lol Lol I haven't seen Ludo in Sims 3 University, then again I haven't played TS3 for a while, oh well, I will get back to playing Sims 3 sometime soon, lol maybe I'll use my current active household family, Sims me and Derpy both need University Deplomas, if they going to get high ranking jobs, lolz, sent a few members of the Apple Family to university in another active game in TS3, but no one saw the Sim named Ludo, oh well, let the hunt for Sims Ludo begin! :D Nikolai Banks (talk) 01:20, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey Was talking to Org recently and decided to reconnect with a few old friends from my time on various wiki's. How have you been? Fobarimperius (talk) 04:09, September 6, 2016 (UTC)